Orahime
by hatsutohrux3
Summary: Orahime Honda is a witty, warm-hearted nineteen year old girl that visits her cousin Tohru for the summer. She has never been known to open up and have friends that she loves, but when she meets the Sohmas will she find that in them? Fluff and depth!
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my second chapter story and again it has an OC. Orahime is very lovable, though -- throughout the story, you will love her and learn why she has to be like she is, and the events in her life. I hope you guys like this one!

Rated T for a bit of language.

* * *

**Chapter One - One Big, Happy Family**

I never liked visiting family. All my relatives were moody, aggressive, and cold. I was forced to my will to visit none other than Tohru Honda, my younger cousin. I haven't seen this girl since I was fourteen, and I was nineteen now, so that was 5 years and counting. She was eleven, and loved ice cream. Now that it was five years later, she was probably still as lively as ever.

However, I did have three choices. One was to stay with my loveless mother, two was to go to military school, and three was to visit a relative named Tohru Honda. Obviously, my choice was number three. I didn't like my mother, and I probably never will. There was a chance I did like her once when I was young--seven or eight maybe, but she changed after she got divorced. Now she's a thirty four year old woman that just wants to find someone new, but always mentions _his_ name every day.

Military school--I could easily survive it, but I don't think I'd ever get used to waking up three hours earlier than my usual. So I was left with the easiest choice I could easily endure, and before I knew it I would probably swift through the summer vacation.

From Salt Lake City, Utah to Tokyo, Japan, it was a long ride. It was about thirteen to fourteen hours, and while on the plane ride it felt like agony. I was the victim to a two-hour long migraine that made my seat even more uncomfortable, and the heat from the vents twenty degrees higher. But it surpassed, leaving me nine hours left of flight. I reached into my small tote bag that was hidden under the seat and got out Pride and Prejudice and Zombies. Nothing beats boredom than kick ass Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy fighting gory zombies. It was purchased from the local Barnes and Nobles at a reasonable price, but I had forgotten buy a bookmark. To substitute the bookmark, I snatched a Harper's Bazaar special offer card from one of my mom's magazines. The rest of the plane ride went smoothly, and after a few hours I was departed and taken on a taxi to the train station, where I was told that Tohru and some of her friends were going to pick me up and show me where I would be staying.

I got out of the taxi onto the platform, dragging my luggage behind me. Tokyo was different than when I last visited, which was two years ago. It must've been rush hour, since everyone around me seemed to be rustling in the crowd. I checked my watch, which I had just adjusted to fit the time zone, and it read 8:30 A.M. Seeing the time made me remember that I hadn't slept for a few hours, and couldn't help but release a relaxing, overwhelming yawn. Someone had approached me when I finished relaxing, and my eyes opened up, as if I was fully awake. Infront of me was Tohru Honda, hair longer, eyes bigger, and energy probably gigantic. She smiled, though, and I remembered how fuzzy you'd feel when you got to witness one of those grins. "Orahime-san! Orahime-san!" With a full blown giggle, she embraced me with her arms in a hug and I couldn't help but pat her back with my free hand. I smiled.

"Hey, Tohru-chan." I said, with a warm chuckle and grin. She pulled away after a moment, so I could see how she drastically transformed over the years. Tohru was wearing a floral-printed skirt that was just above her knee, a white cami with lace on the hems of it, and a yellow cropped cardigan that complimented her whole outfit. Tohru was still as girly as ever. "Nice outfit, Ru." Ru was my pet name for Tohru, and I admit that I sincerely missed this girl. She responded with a warm smile and a tilt of her head. "Thanks Rahi-san." Tohru balled her fists in front of her, and I wondered if she went to see me alone.

"Did ya bring company?" I asked her, running my fingers through my hair. Tohru was friendly, lovable, but vulnerable, so I had trouble picturing what kinds of friends she had in particular. Probably people like her--people that were life changing and a shoulder to cry on. "Yes. I brought my friends, Arisa and Saki. At home, though, I want you to meet a lot of really nice people!" Tohru grinned, but hesitated. "Oh, I totally forgot. You just came home from a really long flight, so maybe I could introduce you today and they could sleep over and you could talk to them longer tomorrow. It's really no problem if you choose that, though. You seem exhausted."

Tohru was still looking at others before herself. I wondered if someone has already stolen her heart. I also wondered where Kyoko was. I missed the Legendary Red Butterfly too. "I'll try to be up as much as I can. I want to meet everyone before I sleep." But then again, if I slept this early I would turn nocturnal. Sleeping during the day, awake at night. I would also feel groggy, which I hated. The feeling of being too dizzy to stand devastated me, and then I felt my migraine almost come back. Tohru seemed to notice my uncomfort, and her lips parted in utter worry. "Oh Rahi, would you like a pain reliever? I keep some in my purse just in case a headache comes up. Medicine can never hurt anyone, right?" She said with a giggle, reaching in her purse, and gave me a small bottle of Tylenol.

I took out the bottle of now-warm water and swallowed the pill. To reassure the worried Tohru, I flashed a smile after I gulped. We began to walk to the parking lot, where her car was parked. I wonder who's car it was, since Tohru wasn't old enough to drive yet. Maybe it was Kyoko! Tohru led the way until we reached a blue van that looked as if it could fit at least ten people. I smiled, loading my luggage at the back. I saw two heads turn to face my way. One was blonde, smiling kindly, and the other was brunette with braids and smirking. "I'm guessing you're Arisa, and you're Saki?" I asked, pointing to each one of them when I mentioned their names.

They responded with a nod, "You must be Orahime Honda. Pleasure to meet ya." Arisa, the blonde one, held out her hand and I shook it. I could tell the two of us would get along. Saki, the brunette one, reached her hand out too and I shook it. She spoke, "Orahime Honda, huh? The only Hondas I have known of are Tohru's mom, and her grandfather, and those douches that took her in a few months ago. Although you seem to give off a good wave of energy, so you're Saki approved.. _for now_."

Saki seemed mysterious and quiet, someone who spoke in a soft monotone voice. When she said 'for now' I got caught off guard. For now? _Oh well, that would be long enough_, I thought to myself. After smiling at the two friends, I got into shot gun, and was eager to see who was driving, hoping quietly to myself it was Kyoko. To my dismay, it wasn't. It was a man, who was wearing a white collared t-shirt, and black slacks. He seemed the professional type, someone who was manager, leader of the pack. I didn't get a good view of his face, since he was leaned on the window, his eyes closed, sleeping. His skin was pale, his hair was black, and his bangs covered one of his eyes. His lips were parted as he huffed in and out, obviously knocked out from his exhaustion.

"Rahi-san, this is Hatori-san. He's a really good friend of mine, and offered to come with us, so I couldn't help but to say yes." Tohru said, introducing him for me and tapping on his shoulder, "Ha'ari-san?" Hatori. Hm. He was someone I was looking forward to know this summer. Hatori woke from his deep slumber with a sigh and a slight smile, "Sorry Tohru-kun." His gaze followed to the shotgun seat, to me. My lips parted, and I introduced myself, "I'm Orahime.. Tohru's older cousin. You're Hatori, right?"

Hatori nodded in response and ran his fingers through his hair, avoiding his bangs. He leaned into the wheel and stuck the key in the hole, twisting it, igniting the engine. "Yes, nice meeting you Miss Orahime." I smiled at his words and fastened my seat belt.

During the long ride, I found myself falling slowly asleep. I couldn't help myself, and a short nap would help me go through the introductions and maybe a few minutes of small talk with Tohru's friends. While I slept, I dreamed – which was unusual, since I never seemed to dream that often. To my unfortunate life, it was a nightmare based off an old story I had been told about back in America. My nightmare was about Jason, the big bear that hid in the woods. His arms were pouncing at me, and he growled – I was certain I was dead, when the car came to a stop.

My eyes flickered open only to see trees, and more trees. They widened, and my thoughts wandered back to my nightmare. Shaking the scary thought off, I looked straight out of the glass and saw a nice wooden house. Was this where I was staying for the summer? If so, it was unexpected – I was thinking about being sent off to a hotel against my will and being lonely for the rest of the summer. I shouldn't underestimate Japan anymore, at least when Tohru was around.

I got out of the car, heading to the back to get my luggage, only to see Hatori had already gotten them out. "Thanks." I smiled sweetly, and followed behind Tohru as she led the way. On the front porch, there was nine people all spread out. Some were waving their arms hello, and some looked rather annoyed. I checked my watch again, and it read 11:35 A.M. _The drive took longer than it felt_, I thought to myself.

"Hi there, Orahime Honda, right?" A brunette, that looked as if she was around my age, smiled at me. I nodded in response. "I'm Kagura, and this is my boyfriend, Kyo." Kagura was now grinning, as she motioned to her 'boyfriend'. He had orange hair, tan skin, and.. red eyes? His expression was annoyed. "Boyfriend?! Hey, I ain't your damn boyfriend! Hell, I ain't even your friend!" He protested, waving his fist. "Kyou.." Kagura whined, hugging his arm. I chuckled, "I'm Orahime. Rahi, or Hime for short."

Kagura slapped him on the head and he replied, "Nice meeting you.. Orahime." I smiled sweetly at his greeting, and saw more people come up to me. Two of them were older than me, and the rest were younger. I met the white-haired Ayame and the charming Shigure, the young and cute Kisa and Hiro, Momiji and Hatsuharu, and I looked forward to getting to know them all on my trip here. I could easily say that I was excited for this trip, and hopefully by the end of summer I would want to go back again. They were all just one big, happy family that I hoped I could be part of. Just to escape the worries and the grief that waited impatiently for me at home.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, even though I really want to! I also don't own Jane Austen's book, Pride & Prejudice & Zombies. I only own my lovely Orahime Honda.

So, how did you guys like this first chapter? Constructive criticism is a very good thing for me, so I appreciate the feedback. Tell me if you think this story is going too slow, or going too fast. Thanks a bunch! Read, review, favorite, or alert. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - Unloved**

I walked inside the house, expecting another surprise to come my way. It was a simple cabin house, with extravagant decorations and plants. A small bamboo tree in a pot was placed in the middle of the center table, and two maroon couches faced the television. On the walls hung a few paintings. I examined them for a bit, while Tohru's friends made their way in. They each resembled a Chinese Zodiac. One had all the twelve animals on it, lined up, walking on a pathway. The other had a painting of the rat, the dog, and the cat?

No one had ever told me about the Chinese Zodiac, or stories about it, but I knew a little bit of background knowledge. First, there were twelve animals -- second, there was no cat. I wondered if the cat was a creation of the Sohmas -- and if so, would they have a story to go along with it? My thoughts were interrupted by a few footsteps that came my way. I noticed that it was someone unfamiliar, someone with silver hair, and had a similarity to Ayame. He smiled at me, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Miss Orahime?" He asked me, tilting his head to the side. I smiled too, answering, "Yep.. That's me.. And you are?" I wondered if this boy was Ayame's brother, but I didn't bother to ask -- I figured that soon I'd figure out anyways. "I'm Yuki Sohma -- I apologize for not being here to greet you earlier. I had a student council meeting at my school," Yuki Sohma.. Another Sohma? "Oh, it's no prob. I understand, and plus -- you weren't too late -- I just got here about ten or fifteen minutes ago."

Yuki smiled, almost looking relieved. He nodded, rubbing the back of his neck, "That's great then."

"Orahime-san!" Tohru called, patting a seat next to the maroon couch with her. I yelped a little, startled, and recovered by smiling. I took the seat by her and balled my fists on my lap. I didn't know what was quite wrong about me at this moment; I was usually upbeat and outgoing, but with these new friends, I felt oddly nervous. One of them noticed my dismay and my crimson cheeks, so they spoke up.

"So, Orahime-kun.. Where are you from?" I turned to see who spoke; it was Shigure-san. He had a smug smile on his face as he sipped on some tea. Kyou and Yuki glared at him, as if they knew whatever it was that he was thinking. I chuckled, and responded, "Um, I.. I'm from Utah.. Salt Lake City, to be specific."

Hiro, the dark blonde boy, exclaimed out, "Salt Lake City? Isn't it supposed to be really sunny over there?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it reaches to a 100 degrees sometimes,"

"Well, then why are you so darn pale?" He asked, in a harsh tone. This caused me to blush uncontrollably and look down; I didn't think anyone would notice I wasn't as sun-dried as a person should be from Utah. "Hiro!" Kyou yelled, pulling him to his side, "Don't be rude!"

"Oh, no -- it's totally fine.. I could understand why someone would think I'm pale like this." I chuckled, running my fingers care freely through my hair. "Where I'm from, my mom doesn't really let me go out. I'm usually at home, and I take care of the house while my Mom is gone at work."

Hiro nodded in understanding, and another thump on the head from Kyou made him yelp 'Ow!'. "What about you guys.. Are there many Sohmas?" I questioned, raising my eyebrow. I looked over at Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame, hoping for an answer. Hatori was looking down as he held his tea, Shigure was looking away, and Ayame looked at Yuki. "Orahime-san.." Yuki started.

"We'd rather not talk about it, at least not until we know more about you." He replied, with a friendly smile. I nodded, "Oh, okay. Well, any questions for me?"

"Where's your Dad?" Kisa asked, with her cute little squeaky voice. I smiled at her tone, but blushed when she asked. "Well.. About a year ago, my Mom and my Dad got a divorce. I guess my Dad wasn't really in love with my Mom anymore -- and when they broke up, Dad got everything except for me. I stay with my Mom in a small, 2 bedroom apartment. Usually I'm home all by myself. My Mom is usually out at clubs, or something -- ever since the divorce, she's lost everything and is looking for someone new. But I do enjoy the days she's not home -- she turned into some sort of, alcoholic and drug addict mother."

I looked up after finishing my life story, and everyone's eyes were glazed over in thought. This new feeling -- felt strange. I never really opened up to anyone like this, other than my journal. So when I spoke about my events, and had other people listen to me instead of me listening to them, opening up like that felt like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I hope I never sounded selfish -- it was just nice to speak about myself for a change.

"Orahime-kun.. Has been through a lot." Ayame spoke, his eyes traveling to me, and his tea cup covered his moving lips. "I know what it feels.. To be unloved."

Yuki was next, his eyes full of sadness; I knew my story wasn't so sad, in fact it wasn't sad at all -- so maybe there was something going on between Ayame and Yuki. And I won't lie -- I wanted to know what happened between them, but I didn't want to pry on the subject and seem completely nosy. It seemed as if each of these Sohmas had their own life story to tell, and even the younger ones . Hopefully soon, during this summer I would learn about the Sohmas and call them my first close friends.

I couldn't help but form tears as I was lost in thought. Fortunately, the tears didn't fall but clenched onto my eyes. I looked down so no one would notice, but someone did. Why was it so hard for me to hide things and keep them to myself? "Orahime-san.. You shouldn't cry.." It was Momiji, the blonde fifteen year old boy that seemed very lively and jumpy. I smiled reassuringly up at him, and spoke, "I'll be fine Momiji-kun.. Don't worry about me!"

Momiji's lips parted, and his eyes lit up, responding, "Of course we have to worry about you! I mean, you're Tohru-kun's cousin! We're gonna love you and take care of you as much as we do to Tohru!"

I blushed at his reply and ran my fingers through my hair, "That's so sweet. Do you treat every Honda like this?"

Kyou and Yuki shook their heads, their eyebrows slightly furrowing in anger. I wondered what happened. I guess I missed quite a lot, but I'd figure out what happened sooner or later. "Only every nice Honda." Shigure added, with a smug, confident grin.


End file.
